


Glory Days [Hiatus]

by cynphonium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynphonium/pseuds/cynphonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Overwatch] [Reader x Various] [Requests: CLOSED]<br/>Just a story about you and your favorite heroes/villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This series will update depending on my own schedule but also allow requests from the readers, excluding lemons of any sort. Whether requests are open or not will be shown on the main summary. Title may be changed at a later date. You may leave any requests through the comment box below.


	2. fireworks ☄ junkrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on your first day to work, you come across a certain criminal and sparks fly, literally.
> 
> note; this is dedicated to my first customer mew, who kindly requested a junkrat x reader. i hope it somehow reaches your expectations !! 

You rushed past the hustle and bustle of the crowded streets in a dazed blur, holding tightly to the items and various pieces of equipment carried in your arms that threatened to tumble out if you chose to relax for even a minute. Today happened to be the first day of your new job, and you had hoped to make a successful first impression with your new co-workers, as well as your employer by arriving early.  
Unfortunately, you hadn't expected the morning to be so busy but really should have, what with all the morning rush hours these days. Taking a sharp turn around one of the many buildings that leaned over, you were quickly pushed to the side as an extraordinarily life-threatening explosion pierced your ears, also scattering a few of your work papers needed for today. Wincing at the feeling of something heavy laying on your back, you attempted to turn around to find something rather surprising.  
"Whoops! Better be more careful pretty lady, or else you could get hurt!" Stunned, you found a stranger covered in soot and flying sparks with whatever else that affected his appearance snickering at your reaction, seemingly not caring about the outburst of smoke and large flames that were only a few yards away from where the both of you laid. Blinking your eyes in confusion, you watched as the stranger jumped off and left quickly, winking rather flirtatiously at you. Laying there in a daze, you finally realized that he had just hit on you and blushed a deep red. Standing up rather quickly on your wobbly legs, you stumbled to gather all of your possessions in a quick fashion and left the scene to go and call your employer. Looks like you were going to be a little late to work today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, a majority of the time i will describe the reader with female pronouns. if you would like to request with certain pronouns of any kind, please let me know in advance through the message and be patient explaining how those specific pronouns work. this drabble series was created for any AND every one who enjoys this type of genre. should anyone of my readers be homophobic, transphobic, or etc., alert me in advance so i may specify the reader's gender in the title chapters should the need arise. i wouldn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable as that's not what i created this series for !! thank you and have a wonderful day !!


End file.
